Alas de corazón, La memoria perdida
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: Se desate en un viaje de dimensiones. Donde el probara que el amor verdader existe, sin importar que el juro proteger a su mejor amiga, escondiendole que le ama pero debido a un suceso ellos pierden distancia, solo teniendo los recuerdos de su infancia. Un hombre que conoce la verdadera indentida de la princesa le arranca el corazón rompiendo algunos fragmentos de su infancia.


**Alas de corazón. La memoria perdida **

**Resumen:** Hinata es la princesa del reino "Tsubasa Free"; pero debido a un suceso ella pierde su corazón, ha esto se ocasiona que la princesa de corazón puro pueda morir, para impedir esto; su mejor amigo empieza a buscar cada parte del corazón puro de la princesa, el tiempo que le dan para encontrarlas es de un año, pero el hecho es que él no sabe dónde empezar a buscar, hallando así a una guardiana del cerezo que le cuenta que las partes de corazón de la princesa se transformaron en plumas y que se esparcieron por dimensiones, enterándose de esto, ella le dice que es imposible poder salvarla y que al completarse el año la princesa morirá, aun así él no se acepta a creer esto y le pide que le ayude de alguna forma, esta accede pero que tiene que darle algo a cambio, algo muy importante para él. El chico le entrega su objeto de mayor valor; un diamante verde de cristal que se lo dio su amiga cuando eran pequeños, aceptando esto, la guardiana le ayuda dándole una espada con el poder para viajar en las dimensiones. Aun así le advierte que la princesa no le recordara debido a que la persona que trato de robar su corazón logro quebrantarle algunas memorias de ella, todas en las que él fue su amigo. Aun así el chico dice que no le importa y que las encontrara. El empieza a viajar de dimensión en dimensión encontrándose a unos "Jinriki" que tienen una espada muy parecida a la de él. Él le cuenta su historia y estos acceden ayudarle pero con el paso del tiempo el chico va perdiendo esperanzas debido que no puede encontrar las plumas, debido a un suceso el encuentra a una; Mitsukeru que puede detectar las energías de las plumas, ella y los Jinriki unen fuerzas para ayudar al joven, debido que no solo él quiere encontrar las plumas, es así una búsqueda y batalla se inicia por las _plumas_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tipo: **Historia

**Genero: **Romance, drama, aventura, mágico, fantasía,

**Estado: **En proceso

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Personajes principales:**

**Hinata: **Ella es la princesa de "Tsubasa Free" debido a un suceso pierde su corazón y recuerdos. Aparece muy poco, aparece más en recuerdos de su mejor amigo, está en una ocasión libera su verdadero ser, ella le presenta con muchos nombres en la mayoría de capítulso debido al constante viaje por las dimensiones y al no recordar nada de su vida.

**Naruto: **Él es el mejor amigo de la princesa Hinata, antes de que ella pierde sus recuerdos le dice que le va a contar algo pero debido al suceso él queda con la intriga y aún más cuando sabe que caundo ella despierte totalmente no sabrá quién es él, a lo largo de la historia él va luchando por encontrar los recuerdos de la princesa y haciéndo eso encuentra personajes que le empiezan ayudar pero aun así por dentro de él sabe que está solo y que no puede confiar en nadie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Personajes secundarios:**

**Neji: **Es el hermano mayor de la princesa, siendo el rey de Tsubasa Free, él le pide ayuda al amigo de la princesa para encontrar las plumas y que la proteja de todo el mal que se ha desatado: confiando en eso, el rey queda luchando contra la persona que arranco el corazón de su hermana pero aun así él sabe que no le puede ganar.

**Sai:** Es el mejor amigo del rey Neji además de ser su consejero, el rey Neji le pide ayuda para que proteja a su hermana y al amigo, este acepta y sale detrás de ellos pero desafortunadamente les pierde el rastro teniendo que empezar a usar la magia para encontrarlos cosa que no puede.

**Sakura: **Es la guardiana del cerezo y ayuda en hartas ocasiones al amigo de la princesa en su búsqueda.

**Sasuke: **Es un Jinriki con una espada Oni-ken, el encuentra a el amigo de la princesa y se apiada de él empezándole ayudar.

**Gaara**: Al igual que su amigo es un Jinriki, él compadece la historia del forastero y al ver que su amigo le ofrece ayuda también él se lada empezando así la búsqueda.

**Matsuri: **Es una Mitsukeru; las Mitsukeru son unas criaturas mágicas con el poder de encontrar un objeto de fuerza y poder, debido a que le debe según ella la vida al amigo de la princesa decide ayudarlos.

**Ten-ten: **Es la novia del rey Neji pero debido al mismo suceso que la princesa ella es capturada y llevada a otra dimensión donde le borran sus recuerdos y sin saber lo que ocurre radica una vida allá.

**Ino:** Es una sacerdotisa que ofrece ayuda al amigo del rey en su viaje para poder encontrar a los amigos de este.

**.-Entre otros personajes con apariciones especiales… ^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola chicos ^^**

**¿Qué les parecion esta introducción de personajes y del fic? Espero que me digan y si quieren que suba el primer capítulo dejen reviews con sus opiniones de que les pareció esta pequeña descripción de capítulos. XD, **

**X* mis besos y mayores deseos. Espero les guste. Dejen reviews y subire el capítulo, entre mas aya mas rapido lo subire^^**

**Bye **

**Nos leemos_* **


End file.
